Wish
by 0bsidianeyes
Summary: The Tanabata festival, a.k.a. celebration of true love, is in three days and Kogure encourages that they hang out as a team on that day. But Shohoku's Miyagi Ryota is troubling over how to ask his longtime crush, Ayako, to the festival- worse, he was rejected by her in the past already. With a little help from Mitsui, everything jumbles up.


hey guys this is the first ever fic i've written (dunno if unpublished ones are part but) well here in fanfiction. hope you enjoy just as much as i enioyed this fave couple despite the anime dating back before the 00s.

MiyagiXAyako oneshot

DISCLAIMER: i don't own slam dunk except Ayako's best friend, Chiaki.

"Alright! Practice is over! Good job, everyone!" Shohoku's greatly feared and impeccable captain, Akagi, declared as soon as Rukawa finished the second half with a three point shot.

All of the guys headed to the side where they'd left their jugs. Ayako clapped her hands, a smile spreading across her angelic feature. "Nice one, guys. You're miraculously improving more and more each day!"

Everyone was panting from exhaust, from the effort they had given during practice. The heat in the gym clung onto their sweaty bodies more and it choked them even more so they began chugging down on their jugs to cool themselves, except for one.

Miyagi Ryota. 5'5" and self-proclaimed best point guard of the team, though majority of them agreed due to his amazing speed and clever tactics.

Once again, he'd fallen under her spell at the sound of her voice. _Aya chan..._ Classmates and friends, but nothing more unfortunately. He knew she was the most intelligent in their class and the opposite end of the spectrum.

But his dream-like state was disrupted when Sakuragi began growling. "Not fair! I, the genius Sakuragi, should be the one taking the last shot and not that tricky fox!" And here goes the usual predicament between the two rivals.

"Moron", was all the popular and reserved rookie murmured, which infuriated even more the redhead.

"What was that?! You-?!" "Shut up!" Akagi screeched, landing his rock-hard fist on Sakuragi- the usual placation on the petulant player.

"Ok..." The pain did it.

When everyone began hovering over their stuffs to get a bath, Ryota checked his watch- 8:03 pm. He observed in the past weeks that Ayako would take her departure at 30 so he decided to hastily rush to the bathroom and get himself cleaned.

It wasn't until a clap from their demure but intelligent co-captain, Kogure, halted their movements. "Guys! As you all know, in three days, we will be having the Tanabata festival on Saturday and I was wondering if you all want to hang ou-"

But the others beat him to it. "Sorry, i'm gonna be busy." "I'm gonna be going with my girlfriend." "I made plans with my cousins already, sorry!" "No." "HELL NO!" Sakuragi, again, responded with a slight blush on his face while pointing to Four Eyes (as he calls him).

"I'm actually going to ask, uh, Haru-Haruko sa-" But then again, the captain was distasteful of the thought of his sister being left on the hands of the redhead. He punched him again.

"Who said I agreed to that?!" So Kogure was left to calm down their argument as usual. The other teammates facepalmed at this.

Rukawa just heaved a sigh, wiping down his face with his towel, "Moron." The co-captain heard this and smiled sheepishly. _Pretty sure he's said that too more than a hundred times today._

Ryota began fantasizing how he'd ask Ayako to the Tanabata festival, his mind drifting off to his own space, time, and dimension.

 _Her curly onyx locks tied up with a Sakura barrette clipped to hold them, pink and white floral yukata wrapped around her hourglass figure along with the obi, and sandals._ _Her brown eyes tinkled just like the stars that twinkled on the night sky above them._

 _"Ayako chan, how beautiful..." She smiled lovingly, hands grasping her purple purse. "Why thank you, Ryota. You look handsome tonight too."_

 _He stretches his hand out to her. "Well, what do you say you... Wanna go out with me starting tonight?" Flashing a grin, she blushed and laughed shyly._

 _"I've always dreamed of this. Yes."_

"Oi, Ryota." He immediately snapped out of his daydream again. Glancing up, he caught Mitsui smirking down at him.

"Bet you're going to ask A-" "Ayeeeeeee!" He hushed him before he could spill that name he's sealed with love and secrecy. The three point legend just chuckled.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out until I remembered you were gonna plan something for someone." Of course, Ryota was unable to speak knowing he was right.

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeh I guess, if it doesn't work out with her."

Mitsui shook his head, unimpressed with his lack of confidence and courage. "Come on now. You can be a beast and go all out on the court but you can't even go all out on a girl whom you're classmates and friends with?"

"That's the thing: she only sees me as a friend." "Who said she did?" This sparked suspicion inside Ryota's despondent heart.

"What are you trying to say?" "I'm not trying to raise your hopes nor i'm implying something. You're just overthinking because you're too much of coward to even confess to her." "I did, but she rejected me." "Things change. You'll never know." "I actually think you're trying to get my hopes high."

Mitsui just shrugged before slinging his duffel bag around his broad shoulder. "Ok then. I'll probably be going with my gang and search for things I can get for coach Anzai."

"Mitsui senpai!" Called out Ayako and Ryota immediately cocked his head to her. The blue head waved off to the smaller guy before heading to their manager.

When Ryota tried to observe them, he felt a pang of jelousy swirling in him. _No way. Mitsui is too obsessed with coach Anzai._ But his reluctance just rose when Mitsui bent down to whisper something to her ear.

 _No fucking way, is Mitsui snitching on me?!_ Whatever it is, it took all his will to stand up, pick up his training bag and head to the shower, trailing from behind his teammates.

He grit his teeth when the last thing he heard was Ayako's laughter piercing through the silence of the gym.

~

He came home right after bidding farewell to everyone. His mind was still stuck on the moment when Mitsui had talked to her and made his Ayako laugh so loud.

 _I mean, she does laugh occasionally but with that volume? What the hell did Mitsui say?_

Sleeping was a struggle for him since he couldn't step up and initiate a conversation with her everyday. But with Mitsui on the way, sleeping was more than a struggle.

~

The next day was Friday. Coach Anzai was finally present and everyone was gathered around him. Mitsui's mood transcended.

"Good morning, coach Anzai!" He greeted with determination and appreciation of his presence today.

The chubby older one just smiled, seated on one side. "Ho ho ho."

Sakuragi growled, appearing next to him in a flash before playing with his double chin. "Hey, old man, put me in a different team from Rukawa! He's always stealing the spotlight from the genius aka me just like yesterday!" "Ho ho ho."

"Oi, baldhead, stop doing that!" Mitsui landed a punch on his head, causing snickers from the other boys.

"All of you, silence! Greetings again!" Akagi bossed before everyone stood up straight, faces earnest and courteous on posture.

Bowing, they greeted. "Good morning, coach Anzai." "Ho ho ho. Good morning to you all, too."

Ryota was too preoccupied with thoughts again- thoughts on asking Ayako out. He realized he's planning everything last minute, something he could manage on the court.

But for his lovely lady? He wanted everything perfect with a touch of thoughtfulness and value from adequate amount of time.

"There you go, Ryota. Are you in dreamland again?" He was already angry just hearing his voice. He and Mitsui were once archenemies who'd drag a blade on each other in a heartbeat but once time passed and teamwork accumulated from tournaments, their friendship was ideal and unbreakable.

Now that he was intrusive of his admiration for Ayako, Ryota wondered if there would pop up a figh between them which he dreaded.

"Shut it. It's none of your business." The three point legend jolted at his words despite that he just said that softly.

It was rare that the two fought after their deadly delinquent days. Ryota resented acting so juvenile to his friend who he knew didn't at all have feelings for any girl since he was clearly too smitten with basketball and father figure Anzai.

Mitsui decided to drop it. "Alright, alright."

Later on, coach Anzai tasked them to do drills such as for dribbling, ball handling, and shooting. They were to practice in pairs and while Ryota usually approached Mitsui, he went for Sakuragi, his second closest friend.

"Oi, Sakuragi", he smirked while spinning the ball on his index finger, "wanna brag your genious skills to me?"

This just blasted the pride and ego of the talented and determined redhead. "Haha! Hell yeh, shorty! You're gonna get blown away!"

He flinched at the nickname he was given but, nonetheless, rubbed it off. From his periphery, he saw Mitsui with Rukawa although he showed no signs of hurt or turmoil at the sudden growing gap of their friendship.

Sighing, he decided to focus on practice and frowned at his partner. "Let's see about that."

"Come on", Sakuragi nudged, "pass me that ball!"

The hours dragged by slowly and as much as it agonized Ryota, he wished for it too. He hasn't gotten anything for her yet; worse, he didn't have enough money.

 _Just thinking about this literally cracks me up._ The pressure got to him that his passing went off-key, resulting to the ball flying towards Sakuragi's chest. Of course, being the endurance machine he was, he just laughed it off boisterously.

"What now, Ryota?! Giving up because you aren't too worthy to face the genius athlete?! Hahaha!" His voice rang throughout the gum like it always does but the other players were used to this already.

Rukawa glanced at him. "Moron." Then he passed to Mitsui. The latter caught it and gave a consternated look to his buddy. _What's up with him?_

Akagi bonked Sakuragi for the third time, who finally retaliated from vexation. "Will you quit bonking me?!" "I will if you try to man up!"

Ryota ran to get the ball that finally stopped bouncing thanks to its collision with the wall. _Argh, now I have to run all the way to the end._

"Miyagi." Akagi sternly called. The other felt a bit nervous at this. "Yeh?" "Stop dozing off and concentrate." "Yeh, I will. Sorry..."

"Sakuragi kun!" They heard the exuberant voice of the captain's younger sister, Haruko. Waving, Sakuragi let out a timid laugh.

"H-haruko san! Did you come to watch me? Oi, Ryota, hurry up and give me the-" "I said man up!"

As soon as he finally got the ball, he dashed back and immediately passed it to his redhead partner. "Here you go." "Hey! Tell me when you're gonna pass!" He rebuked, glancing at him and Haruko san quickly.

He frowned. "Your fault for not concentrating." Maybe he does share the same fate as his partner: rejection is inevitable.

 _Sigh_.

By the time training ended, Ryota decided that he would work on writing her a letter and probably buy her a teddy bear. _But Ayako chan isn't a cheesy person. I will go with the first one then._ He nods to himself.

 _And how should I confess to her?_ He thought while wiping his face. Everyone was walking towards the bathroom already and he was the only one remaining along with the other freshmen packing their stuffs.

 _Dammit, if only I was brave enough..._

Coach Anzai stood from his seat. "I will be leaving then. Very good on today's practice." The rest of them bid him goodbye.

He decided he would take a bath when he got home. As he hopped up from the floor, he spotted Mitsui approaching Ayako again, who was just about to leave the gym.

They were lingering by the door leading out of the gym and he took this to his advantage of eavesdropping in their conversation. Grabbing his bag, he tried as much as possible to maintain his speed walk and keep his head straight.

He could only catch their muffled voices until he was about a meter away from them and looking at them from the corner of his eye, his heart almost dropped.

There, he saw Mitsui discreetly handing her a white envelope. Worse, he heard him say, "...For you."

When he tried to scrutinize Ayako's response, she was just as shocked as he was. _Mitsui_... _This whole time, you actually liked her too?_

Both their eyes met and Mitsui grinned at him. "See you tomorrow." _Like hell I would,_ his mind wanted to spit out but he just feigned a smile.

"See ya too." He hesitated whether to say the same to her but it would be impudent. "See you too, Aya chan." Of course, his blush was visible and his heart immediately jumped.

"See you." Although he would've been jumping for joy at the fact she spoke to him, the sight of his best friend betraying him prevented him from doing so.

~

It was finally the Tanabata festival. Everyone was drowning in excitement to dress in their best yukata and absolutely anticipating to catch their loved ones around.

Ryota stood in front of his mom's mirror. She was busy fixing up his hair and soothing the wrinkles of his jinbei. It was a plain navy blue one and he had black slippers for footwear.

"Would you be going with anyone? With your team?" He wanted to let her know the truth- that Ayako is going out with his best friend, Mitsui.

 _Even if I have no proof that she said yes, there's no way she will refuse the three point legend's invitation._ He felt himself heating up. _Rgh, to think he overtook me._

"Yeh, the team." "Really? That's great! Well, you should have fun and make the most out of it!" She chirped.

He could only smile smally. _If only_. "Yeh, I will. Thanks."

When his mother finished prepping him up, he headed to his room and caught sight of the envelope on his table. He held it and examined it carefully.

 _Maybe his letter is better than mine, but thought-wise? I'd beat him to it._ He carried his letter and exited his room.

Something caught his eye when he got to the living room. On the dining table lay a pink parcel sewn with intricate designs. Approaching it, he held it and observed it with his brow quirked up.

 _Is this mom's?_ "That's for you, Ryota." He jumped and turned in surprise to see his mom in a stunning red and white yukata. Her obsidian hair was styled in an updo with a white flower ornament clipped on her hair. Even if it was redundant, he never failed to agree that his mother was just beyond alluring.

 _And so is she_. "For me???" "Yes. I saw a framed picture of a beautiful woman in your room. I thought she was your girlfriend. Who is she?"

 _Oh no._ He resisted the urge to curve his lips upward. "That's the manager of our team. She's just a friend and more of a lucky charm, y'know?"

"What a bad liar." She laughed afterwards, earning a heavy blush frrom the boy. "You should know Tanabata festival is a celebration of true love, right?" _Oh gosh, she makes it sound cheesier than it already is._ Then she shooed him away.

"Go now and bring that. You know what to do, right?" "You write wishes..." "Good. Now off you go!"

It was already 9 am and he was trudging towards the meeting place Kogure had planned for them to gather.

BBQ Grill. That was the restaurant where Akagi and Kogure frequently hung out on days there wasn't training.

He saw that most of the team was present there and were seated on a secluded area to be able to evade the public and emphasize privacy.

"You're a bit late." Akagi claimed with folded arms and a rather disappointed look. He wore a black and gray jinbei while his assistant wore a plain black with navy blue.

Kogure smiled. "Not at all! At least not as late as Sakuragi." They all looked around to see the redhead absent.

"Oh right, where's Sakuragi?" "He's probably chasing Haruko san." "Akagi agreed to that? That sounds close to impossible." "Since he calls himself a genius, he's probably practicing with a yukata on." "How dedicated!"

Everyone bursted in rowdy laughter at this, with the rookie smirking at this. "Much better without him."

The ambient noise was suddenly cut thin when Kogure cleared."I know it's selfish of me to take your time away from people you want to spend time with since it is a time to celebrate with those you truly love. But as a senior, I want to create memories before I graduate." Kogure began and the team silenced themselves. They knew that behind that exceptionally skilled and strategic player he was known for is a man who carries such an exquisite, understanding and selfless heart.

Akagi didn't budge at all but continued listening. "I know it sounds cheesy but we all do have one true love- it doesn't have to be a girl, but it's basketball right?" They were all chuckling at this statement before he continued, "And I was thinking if it's alright with you all, we could watch the fireworks display tonight together. We would all be heading our separate ways after lunch anyways."

The team consensually nodded their heads until the captain finally spoke up. "I agree with Kogure. I truly believe that this year's team is full of players I know can surpass us. All of you have your own unique and brilliant skills, abilities, and your potentials are boundless. Kogure and I will be reaching further levels when we get to college but I hope you all will transcend further levels than us. Stronger opponents will come into your life and it happens all the time but don't ever let yourself become susceptible of their power. Think of your dreams as the hoop; run to it and reach for it. Let's celebrate this festival together as a team, as brothers." The team all clapped and wolf whistled at his speech, chanting "Shohoku! Shohoku! Shohoku!"

Kogure teared up a bit and some of the freshmen tried to cheer up the senpai with glasses.

"Who knew Akagi senpai had a sentimental side?" "Of course he does! Training isn't to be taken lightly so he needs to be uptight." "I wonder who will be the next captain among us."

Ryota smirked at this, definitely apprsciating their words of encouragement. _I shall surpass them before I graduate._

And just in time, Sakuragi pushed through the glass doors, panting loudly. "Yosh! Genius Sakuragi has arrived!"

The team laughed at his poor punctuality except for Rukawa, Akagi and Kogure. Rukawa sighed in exasperation, wondering whether fate was really a bitch to him or not.

 _Really now..._ He decided to act as ghostly around his adversary/teammate.

He took a seat next to Ryota, who was brooding silently. "What's up, Ryota? You look so guttered up." "Nothing, really. I thought you were gonna stalk captain's sister-" But Sakuragi covered his mouth quickly. "Shh! I shall see her tonight in her beautiful yukata! To see her off in the morning will only make her think the genius is very desperate!"

"You're already desperate enough." "Argh! Shut it or-" _bonk_ "Be quiet!" "Ow, Mitsui san, what'd you hit me for?!" "Moron." "You're just envious you have no girls to chase!" "Idiot, he's got a fanclub chasing him though."

"Hey, what happened to Ayako chan?", Yasuda piped in. Everyone turned silent and began looking around. This immediately attracted Ryota's attention and searched for anyone who had answers.

"She told me earlier she would meet us tonight during the fireworks display." Akagi answered, earning a relieved sigh from the boy.

 _Sigh, but oh well. At least I have a lot of time to prepare._

An hour swiftly passed by and the team finally finished their lunch together. They walked outside together as one rowdy, laughing group. Somewhere at the back, he and Rukawa trailed in silence.

He still felt remorse for spitting at Mitsui. Speaking about him, he decided to approach his buddy.

"What's gotten you in the blue?" There goes the smile that's rarely plastered on his face when off the court. "Mitsui, i'm sorry I-" "It's all good. I wanna bet it's because of the letter."

Ryota recoiled. "Well, yeh-" "Don't worry. I gave it for a friend of mine." He raised a brow. "Who's this friend?" "I can't tell but you know him very well." "I'm curious as hell now! Tell me! I won't fight."

"A secret is a secret." Before he can question him once more, his gang who were once nefarious and of iniquity called him out.

"Ey, Mitsui! There you are! Let's go!" The basketball team paused on their track to turn around and bid him a 'see you later'.

"See you later, Miyagi." He winked at him and the latter knew that something was up.

 _Who could that friend be?_

By the time it strucked 7:30 pm, there were only three freshmen, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Kogure, Akagi and he remaining. It seemed they had no other people to stay with except each other. They went window shopping, visited the arcade, stopped by a cafe and now back on the streets to patiently consume two hours by checking out the stalls.

Lanterns were lit up everywhere, the delectable smell of food and a variety being cooked and grilled, the ringing laughters of kids, teens and adults who played by the gaming stalls- he was, at some point, able to appreciate the current vibe of his surroundings.

Soon, out of boredom, Ryota would stop by at some food stalls to check out what they have. He tapped on his pocket to check if he still had the parcel and envelope in it. _Still there._

They passed by numerous trees which have now been decorated with hundreds of colored papers tied to its stems and leaves, which contained thoughts and feelings written on it. He overheard Sakuragi excusing himself from the remaining players to disappear into the sea of people.

"If he tries to do anything to Haruko, I swear..." Akagi threatened with that terrifying aura while Kogure managed to calm him down.

"Now now, a confession wouldn't lead to any harm. She seems to overwhelm him so I suppose he won't do anything." "He better not."

One of the freshmen with them found a stall which required shooting hoops and lit up. "Akagi senpai! Kogure senpai! Look! There's a basketball stall there!"

The captain smirked at this. "Let's go show them the power of Shohoku's players!" His ego flew too high Kogure began panicking at the thought of Akagi dunking on the stall's tiny hoops.

Rukawa shook his head in dismay. "Now he got influenced by the moron." Ryota laughed at this scenario. _Maybe I can go and look for her now_. when a shove on his shoulder distracted him.

"What the he-" "Miyagi! Come with me." "What? Mitsui?" He was suddenly curious at Mitsui's sudden urgency. "Why? Where are your friends?" "Don't mind that. I have a female friend who wants to meet you this instance."

"What?" He asked, bewildered. "I was just about to look for Ayako chan." "We can meet her during the fireworks display. Come on now. I'll lead the way."

So he did.

~

They both stopped in front of a 50-stepped staircase leading up to the greenery.

"She's up there?" "Yeh, waiting for you at the bench." "Do I know her?" "Very well."

He was getting even more suspicious. "How about you?" "I'm going to go and look for my friends. I told them to scatter and purchase a few things I can give to coach Anzai." "But-" "See you with the team later at the fountain!" He winked.

 _He's always leaving me_. He watched as Mitsui's running figure vanished slowly. Glancing up at the stairs, he suddenly began sweating from feeling nervous. _I know her very well? It can't be Ayako though. She's probably hanging around with Chiaki._

He still walked upstairs anyway.

When he reached the top, he spotted a woman sitting on the bench, an envelope around her fingers. She was dressed in a pink floral yukata with a white obi embracing her waist, sandals, and a Sakura barrette on her tied up curly black locks.

 _Doesn't she seem familiar..._ As he walked up closer, he was barely able to contain his gasp.

"Ayako chan?!" _Mitsui_... "Oh? Ryota, hey." He was definitely not prepared to see such a deadly but lovely sight at this time. He spotted the letter she was holding, which Mitsui had told him came from someone he knew very well too.

"What are you doing here? And that letter?" _Oh, she's much more attractive up-close_

Blushing, she glanced down. "Mitsui san gave this to me last night after training and told me it came from his friend." Ryota watched as she stopped for a bit before she daringly stared up at him. "The guy wrote in the letter to meet up here at exactly quarter to 8. Are you that guy?"

He was taken aback by this and checked around to see any other guy heading their direction but to no avail.

"I-I didn't." She scrutinized him and he couldn't resist looking away from her dazzling face. "I trust you aren't lying to me?" "I'm not."

She sighed. "What are you doing here, then?"

"Mitsui..." He began scratching the back of his head which was his habit when embarrassed. "He told me he had a female friend who requested to see me up here", he checked around again, "and I guess she isn't here."

"That's weird. Mitsui..." Her face had that look of annoyance as if her time waiting just got wasted when she could've had done better things.

"Yeh, a weird one off-court." Deep down, he was overjoyed and couldn't wait to reward his buddy. _That clever punk. I owe him my thanks and one_. Suddenly, his plan returned to his mind and he was reminded of the perfect opportunity.

 _Should I?_ Then Mitsui's voice reverberated in his head. ' _Things change. You'll never know.'_ Akagi's also. _'Think of your dreams as the hoop; run to it and reach for it.'_

His feelings of vehemence outshined all fears consuming his heart. _There are no other perfect times than this._ He then cleared his throat, taking this as his preamble to start."Ayako chan." She was already busy fiddling with the envelope.

A cool wind blew at them, tousling his hair and playing with Ayako's hanging strands. The night sky watched them with its glistening stars and the pale, sombre moon yearning for something desirable.

"Hm?" "I actually have something to say- a-and give to you." "What is it?" And the words stayed stuck in his throat again. His mind was in the verge of becoming disarray. Say _it already, say it!_

She already had that apprehensive look on her face. "Ryota?"

"I like you- actually, i've liked you for a very long time." The atmosphere was just as tense as he was and when he eyed her carefully, she already stopped playing with the envelope and her mouth was left hanging agape, speechless.

"Since the time I joined the team, I've already developed these feelings for you. I don't exactly know why it's you but I know you're the one since I don't feel at all uncomfortable and strange when I'm around you. It's 'cuz you're amiable and that's why I'm not afraid to be myself when I'm with you. You make me feel good being me because you accept me." She still had no words constructed on her mouth so he took this chance to continue.

"I know I've confessed to you before but it's because I'm not afraid to give up. I want to see if there was any change- change in me which changed your perspective of me. But", he tried not to sound hopeless, "if this ends with a rejection, then at least I am able to wake up from my delusional thoughts."

He dug out his envelope and handed it to her. "I hope you can find time to read this. It doesn't need to be now but-" She suddenly erupted in laughter, which then flushed Ryota as he scratched the back of his head. _Great, I probably sounded like some corny teenage boy who can't deal living a_ _lifetime as a bachelor._

"You talk a lot when you're nervous, huh? But I appreciate that thoughtful speech of yours, really." She took the envelope and held onto it. "Thank you for the letter too. I'll read it when I get home."

But he was still left hanging over her blurred answer. "So...?" "Have you written your wish yet?"

 _Now she's avoiding it. I knew it._ "Not yet. Have you?" "Nope. Let's write it together." "Sure."

He didn't need her reassuring words anymore for he concluded there wouldn't be any special meaning to anticipate. _The results should've been expected_.

He took a seat next to her on the bench, a small gap drawn between them. He drew out the colored paper from the parcel and patiently waited for Ayako to finish with her pen. When she did, she lent it to him, who just muttered a 'thanks'.

He didn't even need to look at her paper knowing his name wouldn't be written down there at all. _It will just be pointless_.

He jotted down: _I wish for Ayako chan to realize my feelings and accept them wholeheartedly._

"Let's hang it now? On this tree." "Yeh." She got his paper and along with hers, she brought out her red string and tied it together on a branch. His back faced the two papers this whole time to evade temptations of checking it out.

"Well then, let's go meet the team by the founta-" But she was cut off by the sound of fireworks shooting up at the night sky. She was immobilized by this, eyes engraving the blasts of colors at the sky. Ryota stood up and evoked a sad laugh.

 _Who knew watching the fireworks with someone can also feel lonely?_

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" He said more to himself but the woman heard him.

"Very beautiful." "Let's go meet them at the fountain now." Just as he was about to take a step towards the stairs, he froze at the feeling of her fingers intertwining with his.

He shot her a look. "Aya chan...?" She just smiled at him. "What's with that dull face now? Didn't you see what I just wrote on my paper?" His heart skipped a beat, echoing around his body. _Could it be?_

"No, I'm sorry. I'll check it now." With his hopes rising swiftly little by little, he approached the two papers tied next to each other, the sound of the fireworks now drifting.

As if strucked by lightning, he froze when he saw what was written on her paper:

 _I wish for Ryota to give me a chance._

A/N: and der u have it! sorry if my captialization and grammar can sound and look a bit ugly at the A/N section because as much as i am OC with those (i dream of being exceptional with technalities so i can succeed in my future carecareer), i do want to be myself.

oneshot for ryota and ayako. tho they r an underrated couple, i rlly do think they have chemistry. i wish the author can add a part in the manga where they are confirmed to be dating.

was that long enough? see you in the next oneshot or story!


End file.
